


And I will keep you warm through the shadows of the night

by liquidnitrogen



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, abed is tired, and troy is the best boyfriend and takes care of him, annie edison (mentioned) - Freeform, literally so much fluff, pet names!!!, possibly me projecting my terrible sleep schedule onto abed im sorry, this was supposed to be a completely different story but yeah then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidnitrogen/pseuds/liquidnitrogen
Summary: "It was nearing 3 am and he still had quite a bit of work left to do. Troy and Annie had already gone to bed a few hours ago since they were sensible and cared more about getting their much needed sleep than staying up until this ungodly hour to finish some stupid project. Well, at least Troy did, Annie was always perfectly on time with all her assignments anyway."Or: Abed stays up way too late and Troy is worried about his sleep so he takes care of him!!
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	And I will keep you warm through the shadows of the night

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.... i will admit this one got away from me quite a bit. originally the plot was gonna be completely different and it was only really meant to be a small drabble based on a conversation in a group chat about trobed using different pet names for each other (special thanks to u for the bunny ears idea, August <3). hope y'all enjoy this little filler in between the chapters of Grow As We go <33
> 
> (title comes from "The Lady In My Life" by Michael Jackson)

Abed sat at the dinner table working on his film project which just happened to be due the next morning. He would have had it done in time — he always does — had it not been for Troy finding one of the old, long lost episodes of Inspector Spacetime online which they obviously had to watch right at that second. 

It was nearing 3 am and he still had quite a bit of work left to do. Troy and Annie had already gone to bed a few hours ago since they were sensible and cared more about getting their much needed sleep than staying up until this ungodly hour to finish some stupid project. Well, at least Troy did, Annie was always perfectly on time with all her assignments anyway. 

Abed’s eyes felt tired and strained as he stared at the screen which illuminated the otherwise dark room. He felt the waves of sleepiness wash at him, his vision getting foggier and foggier. Refusing to let himself fall asleep, he grabbed what was probably his third cup of the night from beside his laptop and downed the remaining, only semi warm, coffee. He made a face as he swallowed, never really having been a huge fan of the beverage, but it did get the job done so all he could do was muster through it. 

Deciding he’d had enough caffeine for one night and thinking that he would still like to be able to sleep at last, Abed picked up the Star Wars themed mug that Troy had once gotten him and headed to the kitchen to place it down in the dishwasher. Given that the room was pretty dark he should have known to be more careful in watching his step but there was still a cloud of sleepiness hanging heavily over his head, ultimately leading him to trip over a wire and crashing into the wall in front of him. 

At this Troy emerged from their shared blanket fort bedroom, somehow looking both sleepy and wide awake at the same time. “Abed? What are you doing, are you okay?” He said while fumbling to find the lightswitch so that he could see his boyfriend a little better. Eventually the light flickered on, causing both Troy and Abed to squint a little, eyes doing their best to adjust. 

“I’m fine,” Abed managed to get out, only to give himself away with a particularly deep yawn only a few seconds later, and Troy raised an eyebrow at him. “Abed, my love...” He cooed, “It’s 3 am. Please put down your laptop and get some sleep, it’s not healthy staying up like this.” Abed looked away in embarrassment to escape his eyes. He very well knew his sleeping habits could be pretty rough sometimes, staying up until the early morning hours, relying solely on caffeine to keep him awake as his boyfriend slept peacefully in the other room. 

Troy took a few steps forward into Abed’s space and snaked his hands around his waist, letting his head fall gently against his shoulder, a familiar action that he used to do even before they started dating, but now that they were a couple it felt even more tender and loving than either of them thought possible. If you asked Troy before he met Abed whether or not he believed in soulmates or destiny or any of that mushy stuff he most likely would have just shrugged it off and pretended like he didn't care. Today however, if you asked him the same thing he would have told you he’d never believed in anything more, no religion in the world could even compare to what Troy felt for Abed and, to Troy’s incredible relief, what Abed felt for him in return. 

Abed pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and nestled his chin on top of his head. “Come back to bed with me please, babe,” Troy mumbled groggily into his shoulder and Abed could feel the heat of his breath against the soft material of his shirt, “I don't think I can let you go now… I missed you earlier. Need cuddles...” At this Abed could physically feel his whole heart swelling up like a giant balloon. Sleepy Troy truly was an all in all beautiful sight and he had to admit it he kind of loved that he was one of the few people who got to see him like this. He grabbed his boyfriend’s face gently and gave him a small but sweet kiss, “okay, bunny ears” Abed murmured against Troy’s lips, “let’s sleep.”

The two made their way into the blanket fort, ignoring the now empty frame of the bunk bed and instead headed for the spot where their two mattresses were laid next to each other, decorated with bunches of pillows and blankets. Abed quickly changed into his pyjamas, not managing to escape Troy’s sleepily loving gaze while doing so. When he was all done he settled himself down into the bed next to Troy who instinctively shuffled himself closer into Abed’s arms. Troy just sighed contently and relaxed against his boyfriend’s chest, turning his head around to press one last sleepy kiss to Abed’s lips. Abed returned the kiss gladly for a few seconds before breaking away and nuzzling softly into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Soon enough both of their breaths started to grow slower and deeper, having fallen asleep cuddled up to one another, legs entangled.

–

As Abed woke up the next morning and realized the presence of Troy was no longer there next to him he pursed his lips and gave a slight hum of disappointment, deciding to get up and eat. He never really saw the appeal of staying in bed post waking up unless he had his boyfriend there with him. Late morning cuddles was one of the many things he’d come to appreciate after getting together with Troy, especially because of the fact that Troy was a very naturally affectionate person. Abed couldn't exactly say the same for himself, at least not in the beginning. Being with someone like Troy, both platonically and romantically, had definitely brought out his more physical side though and he couldn't be more thankful for that. He’d always assumed that he’d end up just spend his life alone. He’d never expected anyone to show the kind of patience or appreciation for his antics, much less that someone would come to share them with him in the way that Troy did. 

Abed slowly made his way into the sitting area and then over to the kitchen where he saw Troy making his best attempt at some pancakes. He must have heard Abed coming in because he turned his head in his direction and gave that massive smile of his that Abed thought must be the most beautiful thing he’d seen in his life. “Hey,” Troy said in a husky morning voice as he stared lovingly at his boyfriend. “Morning,” Abed responded, “where’s Annie?” 

He walked over to Troy and stood next to him as he tried to flip one of the pancakes. “She’s in school, left a while ago,” he said, not looking up. Abed furrowed his eyebrows as he considered this. School? Surely it was way too early for that. “What time is it?” He asked carefully and Troy picked up his phone to check the time, “10:05,” he answered, this time meeting Abed’s eyes as he could sense the upcoming panic, “no don’t worry!” He waved his hand frantically and explained, “I called in and cancelled our morning classes. I didn’t want you waking up early when you barely slept so I turned off your alarm.” Abed looked at him, a bit dumbfounded. Had he been Troy he might have cried at this moment purely from the overwhelming amount of love he possessed for the other man. He felt so incredibly lucky to have someone in his life who cared this much about him, he didn’t even know what to say. 

Instead he just lunged at Troy and gave him the biggest hug he could, “you didn’t have to do that, you know,” he mumbled as Troy returned his embrace just as strongly, “I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. I care about you, Abed. I want you to feel fine- No scratch that, I want you to feel the best you possibly can all the time and if I’m the one who has to make sure you do then so be it.” Abed said nothing and just hugged Troy even tighter. Sometimes he’d have moments where he couldn't really find any words and chose to show his feelings as well as he could physically instead. Troy knew this and was completely okay just standing there and revelling in his boyfriend’s embrace. Soon enough Abed felt his soul return to his body and gave Troy a quick kiss, “I love you, bunny ears” he said and Troy immediately replied, “I love you too, my lil’ mouse”


End file.
